medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Namanie Nienami
| image = Namanie Nienami.jpg | alias = Inken'in | age = Unknown | gender = Female | blood type = Unknown | affiliation = Nienami Family | previous occupation = Suitor | relatives = Sakugo Nienami (Relative) | ability = Inkendo Mugenbai | style = Language User | manga debut = Volume 17, Chapter 143 }} Namanie Nienami (贄波 生煮, Nienami Namanie) is a member of the Nienami family, and was one of the six suitors who took part in the second Jet Black Wedding Feast to marry Medaka Kurokami. Personality Nienami is very violent, preparing to attack Misogi Kumagawa for telling her to take a nap. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 15 While fighting, she chants “Ruki”, a made-up word that uses the kanji from “cut" (with a sword). Despite this, she expresses little interest in those she intends to kill, neither bothering to learn their names nor give her own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 5-6 If her opponents prove interesting enough however, Nienami will ask for their names. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 15 Nienami shows little regard for her body, driving multiple blades into her arms without batting an eyelid. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 9 Despite this, she reveals a surprisingly meek face when bitten by Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, asking him to stop before his teeth leave a mark. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 17 Alongside this, she also seems to have a soft spot for romance and love, being moved to tears by Mukae Emukae's confession. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 19 Nienami has a habit of acting surprised when she hears shocking revelations, even though she should already know of them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 10 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 7 Appearance Nienami has long, thick, red hair that hangs in front of her face. She wears a ragged, dark red school uniform that exposes her midriff, as well as pink knee high socks and dark red shoes. She has and a band of white bandages wrapped around her neck, upper arms, lower arms, upper legs, and lower legs. She has a tattoo on her tongue. Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Nienami appears on the aircraft carrier Black after Najimi Ajimu manages to defeat the six doubles the suitors had sent in their place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 12-13 When Kumagawa points out that, with six victories, the Tsurubami Team has already won, Nienami readies her sword to attack. She is stopped by one of the other suitors however before she can. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 15 When the Hakoniwa Academy Student Council arrives on the ship in search of the Tsurubami Team, Nienami attacks them, slicing their helicopter in half. When four of the Student Council surround her, Nienami decides to go for the strongest, and attacks Youka Naze. She cuts through both Naze’s fire sword and ice sword, and even the aircraft carrier itself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 4-11 As the four are left unable to move, Nienami moves to finish them off. Zenkichi apologizes to her; she tells him there is no point in trying to save his life. However, he reveals he was apologizing for misleading her about the Student Council’s strength; Nienami is shocked to find Kudaki Torai behind her. Interested, she asks for their names. After the other members introduce themselves, Torai delivers a crippling blow to Nienami’s middle, knocking her to the ground. As the Student Council prepares to leave, Nienami shakily rises to her feet, coughing up blood, and declares that she will tell them the second stage of the Jet Black Wedding Feast if they can defeat her. Still bent over, she prepares to fight one on one with Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 13-19 As she faces down Zenkichi, Nienami introduces herself again, this time adding that she is Medaka’s fifth suitor. Nienami attacks, chanting “Ruki”, and goes for Zenkichi’s legs. When he dodges, she grabs his jacket and swings at his head, though he escapes her again by sacrificing his jacket. Nienami labels her sword style, and tells Zenkichi that she had no say in becoming Medaka’s suitor. Despite this, and that she thinks Medaka an idiot, Nienami claims it would have been wonderful to enter the Kurokami family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 1-5 Using his arms alone, Zenkichi cuts through Nienami’s top, surprising her. She dodges his next attack however, and declares if he will use a two sword style, she will use her seven sword style. She reveals six short swords hidden beneath her skirt, and then stabs three through each arm. Nienami tells Zenkichi it doesn’t hurt at all, and asks him why he is chasing Medaka, sarcastically telling him not to say he will be the one to marry Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 7-10 Zenkichi charges Nienami, declaring that he is fighting for Medaka’s tomorrow. Nienami cuts his arms; Zenkichi tells her he will use his legs, only to find they have been slashed as well. Nienami tells him that even with his legs, he still has three less swords than she does, and turns away. Zenkichi retaliates however by biting her shoulder. Nienami shrieks in pain, and tearfully asks Zenkichi to stop. He does so, and orders her to tell them where Medaka is. Nienami tells him that out of the six suitors, she was the first to be defeated, thus why she was left on the ship. She then tells them the second location, but warns them of the evil of the Kurokami family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 12-19 An hour away from the Black Bunker, Naze is flying a supersonic jet towards the South Pole. In the back seat, Nienami and the Student Council are cramped together. Nienami asks why they brought her along, as she has already told them the location of the second stage. She is surprised to hear from Torai that she will be used as a bargaining chip. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 10-11 Zenkichi asks Nienami if the girl on the wing is a suitor; Nienami replies in the affirmative, and tells him they will definitely crash as not even she could defeat the other suitor. Nienami is unsurprised to see Naze on the wing, but tells Zenkichi it is necessary to keep a low stance to avoid being blown off. She makes no reaction when Naze dodges Sui Kanaino’s attack by jumping. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 14-17 Nienami is unperturbed when wounds erupt over Naze’s body. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 7 When Kanaino slyly insults Nienami for losing the chance to enter the Kurokami family, Nienami says nothing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 11 Unlike the others, Nienami seems less appalled by Naze’s smile of masochistic pleasure. She is surprised when she realizes Naze seems to have figured out that the suitors do not use skills. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 13 Nienami listens on as Naze explains Kanaino’s style. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 16 Nienami frowns for the first time as Kanaino drops her kama from her mouth. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 19 Nienami is less surprised than the others when Kanaino’s bucking throws Naze off the plane. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 2 When Naze returns, Niename listens to Torai’s explanation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 4 Hearing the feast’s true purpose, Nienami acts surprised as well, though Zenkichi calls her out on it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 10 Nienami watches on as Naze melts the frozen gasoline on her own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 16 After crash landing, Nienami and the others make their way towards the Black Bunker. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 1 They find the suitors’ abandoned drinks inside. Nienami brags that her initial interference allowed the others to get away; though she quickly butts head with Kanaino as the two argue over who is superior. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 3-4 She and the others later gather in Medaka’s cell. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 6 She and Kanaino are both surprised by how shocked Shori Wanizuka is by Zenkichi’s deduction skills. Nienami heads back to the plane with the others. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 10-11 Nienami is stunned to see that Mogura Kugurugi has been eliminated. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 14-15 She makes no comment when Naze suggests Emukae fight the new suitor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 17 Nienami tells Zenkichi he should let Emukae fight alone, throwing his earlier words back at him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 5 After Kugurugi reveals that she has yet to use her style, Nienami makes no comment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 10 After Emukae cuts off her hair, Nienami tells Kanaino that the other girl did it for a very simple reason. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 13 Nienami calls out to Kugurugi, warning her not to hold back against Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 5 At Zenkichi's request, she allows him to borrow one of her swords, though wonders what he wants it for. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 12 Like everyone else, Nienami waits to hear Emukae’s answer to Zenkichi’s rejection. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 16 Watching the scene, Nienami is moved to tears. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 19 Nienami and Kanaino watch over Kugurugi as she fixes the plane in return for Kumagawa removing his Book Maker seal. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 2 After crashing into Bukiko Udou’s rocket with the Student Council’s jet, the group emerge almost entirely unscathed, while Nienami is seen crouched on the floor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, pages 13-14 When Momo Momozono points out that even the Student Council has taken hostages, Nienami wonders why the other suitor is acting as though she cares. Nienami listens to Momozono’s offer for a release of the hostages, with conditions. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, pages 15-16 The group makes their way to another area to start the final round. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 2 In the new area, Nienami and the others listen on as the rules of the game are laid out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 11 Nienami stands by as the game finally gets under way. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 5 After Medaka leaves the room and returns, Nienami accuses her of cheating, but is quieted by Momozono. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 10 Having heard Momozono’s explanation, Nienami acts surprised, even though she should already have been aware of everything said. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 7 She is seemingly unfazed when Momozono turns on her fellow suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 11 As the game nears its climax, Nienami is completely confused about who is winning. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 1 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 5 Nienami listens on as Momozono reveals Medaka’s true plan; to force the suitor to end with “surrender” by manipulating the entire audience not to use the necessary syllables. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 7-10 With the Jet Black Wedding Feast finished, Nienami joins the Student Council and the All Jokers in returning to Hakoniwa Academy, much to Naze’s surprise. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 18-19 Unknown Shiranui Arc Nienami is approached by Medaka asking about Hansode Shiranui; she does not remember her, and reverses the order of her response. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 7 Nienami and Kamome Tsurubami show up at the clock tower as Medaka and Hanten Shiranui are arguing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, pages 16-17 Taking a train and then renting bikes, Nienami, Medaka, and Tsurubami travel towards Medaka’s home. Nienami comments that Medaka is probably the only one who would consider such means of transportation fast. She is surprised to hear that the Kurokami Group owns the entire town, and she and Tsurubami think that Medaka could move on a daily basis with the number of houses her family owns. Making their way through the garden, Nienami questions how Medaka can be sure Kajiki Kurokami will be present. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 167, pages 1-3 Nienami and Tsurubami both are shocked by Kajiki’s appearance, as well as Medaka’s reaction. Inside, Nienami changes into a dress to meet the house’s dress code. When Kajiki offers his visitors a small platinum mine, Nienami accepts without hesitation. After Tsurubami explains his reasons for coming, Nienami admits she only came to ask for money. As the conversation continues, she wonders just where Fukurou Tsurubami is. Hearing that Shiranui will become Fukurou’s double, Nienami declares it a good opportunity to outwit the Shiranui Village. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 167, pages 5-11 Nienami is speechless when Medaka declares her intent to take over the Kurokami Group. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 167, page 17 Nienami and the others return to the academy to collect Zenkichi and Kumagawa. She asks where Fukurou is hiding, which prompts Zenkichi to ask whether she was with Medaka, and then to ask why she is with Medaka in the first place. Having not forgotten his bite, Nienami tells him to shut up. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 168, pages 18-19 The group boards a train to reach Hakoniwa General Hospital. Wearing a white wig, Nienami imitates Ajimu, a tasteless joke that causes the others to collapse. She is quickly dealt with, courtesy of Kumagawa and his screws. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, pages 3-4 Hearing Momozono’s name, Nienami claims she might know the girl, and is told to shut up. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, page 9 When Medaka questions why Fukurou created the styles, Nienami finally becomes serious. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, page 11 Abilities Inkendo Mugenbai (陰険道 無限倍, Sinister Path, Infinite Fold): Nienami is a highly proficient swordswoman, slicing a helicopter in two from considerable distance, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 4-5 and even cutting the aircraft carrier Black in half. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 10-11 Nienami states that her style was called Inkendo Mugenbai by her master. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 5 *'Shichitenbattou' (死地点抜刀, Death at Sword Point): Nienami drives the six short swords she keeps hidden under skirt into her arms, three to each arm. She then attacks with all seven blades at once. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 8-9 With this technique, Nienami was able to grievously injure Zenkichi’s upper body, as well as his lower body before he could notice. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 13-14 Keen Intellect: Nienami has proven herself an intelligent strategist. When confronted with four opponents, she immediately decided her best option was to attack the strongest. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 7 However, this was proven to be a diversion from her true strategy, to split the battlefield in half, limiting her opponents’ movements while drawing them towards her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 9-13 When fighting Zenkichi one on one, she first goes for his legs; when that doesn’t work, she immobilizes him, then aims for his head. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 3-4 Enhanced Durability: Nienami was able to rise up after taking a crippling blow from Torai; Torai herself states the hit should have rendered her immobile. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 18-19 Her pain threshold is exceptionally high; Nienami can unflinchingly drive six blades into her arms. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 9 Despite all this, she seems to have a weakness to blunt weaponry, as she started screaming after Zenkichi bit her, and begged him to stop. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 16-17 Language User: (言葉使い, Kotoba Tsukai): Kanaino claims that all six suitors are Language Users, though exactly what Nienami's language style is has yet to be determined. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 9 Trivia *Nienami's habit of saying "Ruki" (るき/る斬, Ruki) is the reversal of the hiragana for 斬 (Kiru) which means to behead or to murder. *When translated from kanji, Shichitenbattou can mean To Writhe in Agony, but can also mean The Drawing of Seven Swords. *The mark on Nienami's tongue is 逆, which can mean "Reverse" or "Inverted". *Nienami's self-mutilating style seems to match Sakugo Nienami's fetish for a girl covered in blood. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Kurokami Group